Les Meilleurs Ennemis
by Alexiel von Christem
Summary: OS - Et si une simple soirée d'été faisait tout changer ?.. :: Slash HPDM ::


**Les meilleurs ennemis**

Harry sortit du cours de métamorphose, seul.  
Ron était d'une humeur massacrante et était sorti prendre l'air dans le parc, au calme.  
Hermione, elle, s'était précipitée à la bibliothèque pour approfondir la recherche que leur avait donnée le professeur Rogue.

Ces vacances de printemps commençaient bien mal.

Il monta donc dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, s'installa dans un fauteuil et entreprit de faire ses devoirs.

La bonne humeur régnait dans leur maison : tous étaient ravis de rentrer chez eux et de passer les vacances en famille. Seul Harry, Neville et les Weasley restaient au château.  
Les jumeaux allaient profiter de la tranquilité du dortoir pour expérimenter de nouvelles farces, la grand-mère de Neville ne pouvait pas le garder pendant ces deux semaines, et Harry n'avaient AUCUNE envie de rentrer chez les Dursley.

Hermione rentra en trombe dans la salle commune, bousculant au passage quelques élèves qui traînaient leurs affaires hors de la salle, et monta directement dans le dortoir des filles pour finir sa valise.

Il était 17h30, et le départ du Pouddlard Express était prévu pour 18h.

Elle avait tenu à terminer ses devoirs avant de partir, car ses livres étaient d'après elle de source moins sûre que ceux de la bibliothèque, et ses parents Moldus ne pouvaient absolument pas l'aider.  
Elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, tenant sa baguette d'une main, contrôlant sa valise qu'elle faisait voler devant elle, son chat orange sous son autre bras.  
"**Au revoir, Harry, bonnes vacances !**" lui lança-t-elle joyeusement.  
"**Salut Hermione, salut Pattenrond. Profitez bien de ces deux semaines de repos.**"  
Il la regarda partir, un pincement au cœur.  
D'abord parce qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir tenir tête à Ron dans ses instants de profonde mauvaise humeur, et qu'elle seule arrivait à l'aider à le supporter dans ces moments-là, mais aussi parce que, il faut bien l'avouer, il ne comprenait absolument rien à son devoir de potion, et il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se rendre à la bibliothèque.  
La jeune fille allait passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame lorsque celui-ci s'ouvrit soudain, laissant entrer un Ron bougon qui la percuta de plein fouet.  
"**Aaaah, Hermione !! Tu pouvais pas faire attention et regarder où tu vas ?!!**" cria-t-il avant de monter les escaliers qui conduisaient au dortoir des garçons.  
"**C'est ça, bonnes vacances à toi aussi, Ron !**" lui répondit-elle ironiquement en rattrapant son chat qui avait profité de la bousculade pour s'éclipser discrètement.  
"**Je te souhaite bon courage Harry, j'imagine que tu vas avoir du mal à le supporter !**" ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil compatissant.

À peine était-elle partie qu'une explosion retentit, en provenance du dortoir, d'où les jumeaux Weasley descendirent en courant, pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Leur cadet se lançait à leur poursuite en hurlant, trempé, un ballon de baudruche éclaté ornant son crâne, ressemblant fortement à une bombe à eau... réussie.  
Habitué aux vives humeurs de son meilleur ami, Harry se contentait de regarder Fred et Georges, hilares, disparaître à travers le trou du portrait, suivis de près par leur jeune frère, et ne put réprimer un sourire d'amusement en imaginant les deux farceurs briser le sortilège qui retenait le ballon gonflé d'eau à l'arrivée de Ron dans le dortoir.

Finalement, les vacances commençaient plutôt bien.

Il tenta vainement de se concentrer sur ses devoirs, mais abandonna et rangea ses affaires en soupirant. Inutile de rester planté devant son parchemin, la réponse n'allait pas apparaître toute seule s'il ne la trouvait pas lui-même.

Il quitta sa robe de sorcier, obligatoire pour les cours, et décida de faire un tour dans le parc.  
Il emporta son manuel descriptif du métier d'Auror, qu'il avait eu à Noël par Remus Lupin, ami de son parrain et ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, et s'assit confortablement contre un arbre, au bord du lac.  
Il fut interrompu dans sa lecture par Drago Malefoy et le professeur Rogue, qui vinrent s'installer non loin de lui sur la rive. Ils étaient absorbés dans leur conversation concernant les chances que possédait Serpentard de remporter la coupe des Quatre Maisons à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Le soleil couchant illuminait la surface du lac de son reflet pourpre, et le parc semblait se vêtir d'un manteau de couleurs chaudes. Au loin, le sifflement du Pouddlard Express s'éloignait progressivement.  
Le jeune blond et son professeur s'étaient tus, profitant du calme de cette merveilleuse soirée de printemps, troublé seulement par le chant joyeux des oiseaux.

Harry se sentait paisible, serein. Il n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de ses deux ennemis de toujours, et se surpris à admirer les reflets roux dansant sur la chevelure claire de Drago à la lueur du couchant. Il paraissait tellement frêle et innocent...  
Severus se leva, et se dirigea vers le château de sa démarche certaine, mais le jeune Malefoy resta assis dans l'herbe, contemplant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.  
Avisant une pomme sur un arbre près de lui, il leva sa baguette et lança un sortilège d'Attraction. Celle-ci vint docilement se poser dans sa paume tendue pour l'accueillir.  
Il ôta la robe noire qu'il avait gardée, et la glissa dans son sac, posé à côté de lui.  
Il était vêtu d'un jean sombre et d'un débardeur blanc, dévoilant sa peau dorée et ses bras minces, presque fragiles.

Harry ne pouvait se contraindre à détourner ses yeux.  
Jamais il n'avait remarqué auparavant à quel point son rival était... attirant.

Ledit jeune homme portait à présent la pomme à sa bouche, croquant sauvagement dans la chair juteuse du fruit, le regard perdu dans les reflets qui coloraient l'étendue d'eau.  
Savourant le goût sucré qu'il avait dans la bouche, Drago ne s'apercevait pas qu'il était observé.  
En effet, Harry avait à présent refermé son livre, et son regard parcourait le visage de son cher ennemi.

Ses yeux brillaient de la lumière du crépuscule, les ombres étiraient ses longs cils noirs et fins, contrastant avec la prunelle de ses yeux. Elles creusaient les imperceptibles fossettes qui encadraient ses lèvres minces, laissant parfois apercevoir de belles dents blanches dissimulant sa langue couleur sang, qui ne se lassait pas de ce goût légèrement acide qu'elle laissait glisser vers sa gorge.  
Quelques gouttes atrocement appétissantes de ce jus coulèrent à la commissure de ses lèvres, glissant le long de son menton, de son cou, et se perdirent sur son torse, le faisant légèrement frissonner.

Déglutissant de travers à cette vue irrésistiblement craquante, Harry ne put retenir une quinte de toux, manquant de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Son regard était toujours accroché à la silhouette solitaire près de lui, et celle-ci, alertée par le bruit, se retourna brusquement dans sa direction, croisant le regard du jeune brun.

Ils se fixèrent ainsi un instant, ne pouvant se résoudre à détourner la tête.  
Ils étaient seuls dans le parc, les rares personnes qui s'y trouvaient quelques instants plus tôt se rendaient à présent à la Grande Salle, le soir tombant indiquant le proche commencement du souper.

Drago porta à sa bouche le dernier morceau de pomme qu'il tenait à la main, ses yeux fixant ceux de Harry, qui semblait pétrifié par ce regard. Il avala, glissa sa langue le long de ses lèvres pour en ôter le liquide doux et sucré, adressa un sourire narquois à son vis-à-vis, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler son excitation grandissante, rinça ses mains dans l'eau du lac, et jetant son sac sur l'épaule, se détourna enfin pour rentrer au château.

Le jeune Potter le regarda pousser les lourdes portes de l'entrée, qui se refermèrent bientôt sur lui.  
Il était indécis, perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?  
Il s'était mis à admirer le corps d'ange de son rival, alors qu'il était la dernière personne qu'il se croyait capable d'apprécier... Peut-être un mauvais tour de la fatigue...  
Pourtant, à présent, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : le revoir, rester avec lui, près de lui, le contempler, l'admirer, le toucher...  
Et voilà qu'il se mettait carrément à fantasmer sur l'un de ses ennemis !  
Complètement désorienté, il se rendit en courant à la Grande Salle : le buffet avait dû commencer depuis longtemps.

La Grande Salle était quasiment vide. Rares étaient les élèves et les professeurs qui passaient leurs vacances au château.  
Harry rejoignit la table de Gryffondor. Ron avait le visage fermé, signe que toute tentative d'établir une conversation était vouée à l'échec. Il mangea donc en silence, et ne se risqua qu'une seule fois à orienter son regard vers la table des Serpentards, mais il détourna vite les yeux lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Malefoy le fixait d'un air satisfait mais... timide.  
Le repas terminé, il se rendit seul, encore une fois, dans son dortoir.

Il se déshabilla, ne gardant qu'un boxer en guise de pyjama, et se glissa dans son lit. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil, aussi se décida-t-il de poursuivre la lecture de son livre sur les Aurors... avant de remarquer qu'il l'avait oublié dans le parc.  
Il se releva, enfila seulement sa robe de sorcier, et descendit rapidement les marches, sans tenir compte des protestations de la Grosse Dame.  
Il se faufila discrètement à l'extérieur, et retourna vers l'arbre où son précieux ouvrage devait se trouver.  
Hélas, rien. Il eût beau chercher du mieux qu'il put, il ne le vit pas.  
Déçu et furieux contre lui-même, il pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'imposant bâtiment, et se dirigeait vers le Grand Escalier lorsque la faible lumière d'une torche et le bruit lourd de pas qui descendaient dans sa direction le firent paniquer.

Il avait complètement oublié Rusard !

Et il n'avait pas pris sa cape d'invisibilité...  
Il recula, s'enfonçant lentement dans la seule issue possible : les cachots.

Le concierge se rapprochait dangereusement, lorsqu'une ombre sortit du cachot du cours de potion. Elle lui colla la main contre la bouche, lui intimant le silence, le tira à l'intérieur de la sinistre salle, et le plaqua gentiment contre le mur, se serrant contre lui, pour ainsi l'empêcher de faire un quelconque mouvement susceptible d'alerter le concierge.  
Les pas ne ralentirent pas en passant devant la porte, et le rai de lumière filtrant à travers l'entrebâillement leur indiqua qu'ils n'étaient pas repérés.  
Cette faible source de lumière éclaira brièvement la courte chevelure blonde du sauveur inespéré de Harry.  
Une ombre ornée de deux yeux jaunes passa furtivement dans le couloir.  
Miss Teigne ne les avait pas vus non plus.  
Lorsqu'elle fut à une distance convenable, Drago referma la porte, sans bruit, et porta sa bouche à l'oreille du brun.  
"**C'est ça que tu cherches?**" Ces paroles furent accompagnées par le bruit sourd d'un livre que l'on pose sur une table.  
Troublé et désemparé, Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
"**J'étais sûr que tu l'oublierais, alors je me suis permis d'aller le récupérer pour te le rendre en main propre..**"  
Sa voix se faisait douce et sensuelle, elle se perdit dans un murmure.  
Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, son partenaire se rendit compte de la situation insensée dans laquelle il se trouvait : il était dans une pièce plongée dans le noir, plaqué contre un mur, avec _Malefoy_.  
Celui qu'il haïssait depuis son tout premier jour d'école.  
Celui aussi qu'il avait trouvé si irrésistible quelques heures plus tôt, et qui se trouvait maintenant serré contre son corps, la main qu'il avait posée sur sa bouche descendant lentement le long de son cou, enserrant fermement sa nuque.

Il sortit sa baguette, prononça un "**Lumos**" presque inaudible. Celle-ci éclaira faiblement la scène. Il la posa sur la table, rejoignant son livre, et concentra son attention sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci le détaillait des yeux, s'arrêtant sur ses lèvres, son torse, remontant vers son front, de nouveau ses yeux...  
Il lui ôta ses lunettes.  
Sa deuxième main était appuyée contre le mur. Il l'enleva, fixant les pupilles de Harry, et glissa ses doigts sous son menton.  
Surpris par tant de douceur dans ses gestes, celui-ci posa délicatement ses mains sur les hanches de son vis-à-vis, l'invitant à rapprocher lentement leurs lèvres... qui se scellèrent enfin.  
Émerveillé par cette expérience extraordinaire, les deux adolescents entrouvrirent leurs lèvres, laissant leurs langues se mêler, se caresser.  
Les mains du jeune Potter se faufilèrent sous le haut de son partenaire, caressant cette peau si douce, enfonçant parfois délicatement ses ongles dans son dos, faisant frissonner Malefoy.  
Leur envie grandissante, Drago mit fin à leur baiser, arrachant un gémissement de désapprobation à son amant.  
"**Drago..**"  
Jamais ils ne s'étaient appelés par leur prénom. Un sourire illumina le visage du blond.  
Il se mit à genoux, releva la robe du jeune sorcier, se redressant pour l'ôter totalement, découvrant ses bras minces et frêles, ses abdos parfaitement dessinés sous sa peau luisante à la lueur de la baguette, et pour seul vêtement, un boxer. Le brun lui enleva son jean, pendant qu'il se hâtait d'envoyer voler son débardeur au fond du cachot.  
À demi-nus, leurs mains glissant sur leur peau avide de caresses, leurs lèvres se frôlaient, se posaient sur les joues, le cou, le torse, descendaient vers le bas-ventre, remontaient, se scellaient. Le jeune Serpentard passa une main entre les jambes du Gryffondor, caressant ses cuisses délicatement mais fermement. Il frôla son boxer, sentant frémir sa fierté contre lui, remonta vers sa nuque, l'entoura de ses deux mains, déposant quelques baisers au creux de son cou, donnant de rapides et sensuels coups de langue sur sa peau si attirante.  
Ils semblaient entièrement déconnectés de la réalité, ils avaient oublié où ils étaient, seule la présence de l'autre leur importait.

Malefoy prit possession de la lèvre inférieure de son amant, la mordillant doucement.  
Leur bassin se côtoyaient, accentuant leurs gémissements.  
Se dégageant de Drago, Harry fit lentement descendre ses mains le long de ses hanches, les fit pénétrer sous son boxer, qu'il enleva rapidement. Ses mains serrèrent amoureusement la fierté de son partenaire, puis glissèrent en un va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide. Il se mit à genoux au sol, à la hauteur de son entre-jambe, dont il commença à lécher passionnément l'extrémité, ses mains caressant à présent ses fesses, douces et fermes au toucher.  
Il prit la virilité de son amant en bouche, la caressant avec sa langue, toujours dans un mouvement de va-et-vient. Le blond gémissait de plus en plus fort, il se cambrait, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier, entremêlant ses doigts à la chevelure jai de Harry.  
Ce dernier se releva, après un dernier coup de langue, ôta à son tour son boxer, et se serra contre son corps, désormais si cher à ses yeux, emmêlant leurs jambes, redoublant la vitesse de leurs baisers et de leurs caresses tellement excitantes.  
La main de Drago descendit le long de son dos, épousant ses courbes, pour s'arrêter sur son postérieur.  
Tout en embrassant fougueusement le cou de son amant, il pénétra lentement un doigt dans l'antre chaude de son vis-à-vis pour le préparer, puis un deuxième, avant de s'immiscer lui-même en lui, guettant le moindre signe de douleur pour se retirer, mais Harry lui faisait confiance. Il avait mal et serrait les dents pour ne rien laisser paraître au début, mais bien vite, il le supplia d'accélérer le mouvement qu'il avait entamé.

La tête leur tournait, tous leurs sens se mélangeaient.  
Cette expérience nouvelle les comblait de désir.  
Ils s'étaient tellement haïs qu'ils ne s'en aimaient que davantage.  
Ils se sentaient ivres de bonheur.

Submergés par tant d'extase, vidés de leurs dernières forces, les deux sorciers se laissèrent tomber à genoux, enlacés, leur tête se lovant au creux de leur cou, leurs ongles griffant la peau de leur dos. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, savourant au maximum cet instant magique.  
Peu à peu, ils entendaient leur respiration saccadée retrouver un rythme normal. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leur calme, ils se relevèrent comme ils purent, cherchant leurs vêtements et s'aidant à les enfiler, s'arrêtant parfois pour déposer un baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse sur la peau sacrée de leur amant.

Aucun bruit ne parvenait du couloir.  
Ils entrouvrirent la porte, s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, leurs langues s'entremêlant passionément.  
Harry reprit ses lunettes, son livre et sa baguette, et ils sortirent tous deux du cachot.  
Ils allaient chacun prendre la direction de leur dortoir respectif quand Harry retint Drago par la main. Il l'attira vers lui, baissant les yeux, un peu gêné, et lui souffla un "**Merci**" dans un murmure ému et reconnaissant.  
Emporté par l'amour profond qui s'était développé en lui cette nuit-là, le jeune Malefoy déposa ses lèvres sur son cou, tendrement, et lui glissa à l'oreille "**Bonne nuit mon ange.**" , avant de se retourner et de disparaître dans le sombre couloir.

Le lendemain, encore émerveillés par cette fabuleuse nuit, ils se réveillèrent et tentèrent de dissimuler le sentiment de bonheur qu'ils éprouvaient, afin d'éviter les questions de leurs amis.  
La bonne humeur de Ron était revenue, il passait à présent son temps à aider ses frères à se trouver des cobayes qui accepteraient de tester leurs produits, en échange de quelques échantillons gratuits.

Cela permettait donc à Harry de rester seul, pour réfléchir.

Peu à peu, ce sentiment de bonheur invincible laissa place au doute et à l'angoisse.  
_Harry Potter _était tombé amoureux de _Drago Malefoy_.  
Et s'il s'était simplement servi de lui ? Pour le faire souffrir encore plus, et le ridiculiser...  
Et s'il avait voulu simplement essayer, choisissant le premier venu, sans rien éprouver pour lui ?  
Et même si, dans le meilleur des cas, il l'aimait aussi, comment affronteraient-ils le regard des autres ?  
Devraient-ils se cacher, ou au contraire dévoiler leurs sentiments, au risque de perdre leurs amis ?  
Tourmentés, ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner de éviter les soupçons, ils ne se regardèrent même pas durant tout le repas.

Heureusement, ils eurent tous les deux l'idée de passer l'après midi au parc, espérant se voir.  
Ils se retrouvèrent donc au bord du lac, seuls.  
Le ciel était orageux, la pluie n'allait pas tarder de tomber.  
Cette fois, ils s'assirent ensemble, mais n'osaient pas se regarder en face.  
Ce fut Drago qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.  
"**Harry.. Tu sais.. Je ne te l'ai pas dit hier, mais.. Je t'aime.**"  
Ahuri, le brun se retourna vers lui. Il avait baissé les yeux, faisant mine d'être concentré sur un brin d'herbe qui ondulait au gré du vent, clignant rapidement des yeux, comme pour chasser des larmes.  
Attendri, Harry comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir peur de l'avenir...  
Il promena son regard désemparé autour d'eux : il n'y avait presque personne dehors, les élèves étaient rentrés, craignant l'orage.  
Alors, sans plus hésiter, il se rapprocha de Malefoy, passa une main derrière son dos, l'autre tournant sa tête dans sa direction, le regarda avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui, et murmura:  
"**Moi aussi je t'aime, Drago..**"  
À ces mots, le blond éclata en sanglots.  
"**J'ai peur... Ils feront tout pour nous faire souffrir, je ne veux pas être séparé de toi, Harry, je ne pourrais pas... Je t'aime... je t'aime...  
**- **Chuut, calme-toi mon amour... Je te promets que je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal, et on ne sera jamais séparés, tu m'entends ? JAMAIS ! Les autres ne comptent pas, la seule chose qui compte, c'est toi, c'est nous, c'est notre amour... Ils pourront dire ce qu'ils veulent, on ne s'en souciera pas... D'accord ? Tant que nous sommes ensemble, rien ne pourra nous blesser... Je t'aime.**"  
Il essuya tendrement ses larmes, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le chagrin du Serpentard disparaissait peu à peu. Leurs bouches se séparèrent, et Drago enfouit son visage au creux du cou de Harry, le serrant autant qu'il pouvait, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un le lui enlève.  
Le jeune brun le berça doucement, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, lui répétant inlassablement qu'il l'aimait et que, finalement, il s'en foutait des autres, ils n'auraient qu'à les ignorer, du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble, tout en caressant amoureusement ses cheveux blonds et soyeux.  
La pluie commençait à tomber, mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas : ils savaient que plus tôt ils rentreraient, plus tôt ils auraient à affronter les autres élèves, et peut-être même le regard méprisant des professeurs...

Mais lorsque le tonnerre éclata, les faisant sursauter, et que la pluie redoubla de force, ils se levèrent, se tenant par la main et se dirigèrent en courant vers le hall d'entrée.

Malheureusement, au même moment, les jumeaux Weasley avaient fait exploser un feu d'artifice miniature devant les portes de la Grande Salle, juste à l'entrée du château, et tous les élèves présents avaient accouru pour assister au spectacle, ainsi que les professeurs, pour tenter de rétablir l'ordre. Seul le professeur Albus Dumbledore réussit à obtenir le calme.  
C'est précisément à ce moment-là que les deux amants firent leur entrée dans le château.

Trempés de la tête aux pieds, essoufflés de leur course folle, main dans la main, tremblant de froid.  
Ils restèrent un instant interdits. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux.  
Un imposant silence régnait.

_Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, les deux pires ennemis du château, étaient sortis ensemble dans le parc, bravant l'orage, et se tenaient à présent la main..._

Les Gryffondor étaient bouche bée. Les Serpentards ne laissaient rien paraître de leurs émotions : Drago était en quelque sorte leur chef, ils savaient tous qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à lui reprocher quoi que ce soit.  
Dumbledore, malgré sa sagesse et son tact, demeurait immobile, les yeux écarquillés.  
McGonagal paraissait outrée, et détourna bien vite le regard pour se rendre à son bureau.  
Et Rogue... fulminait. Tellement que ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs destinés à foudroyer Harry sur place.  
Ce fut le directeur qui reprit contenance le premier, intimant à tous de retourner à son occupation, que le feu d'artifice étant terminé, il n'y avait plus rien à voir.  
Il s'en alla vers son bureu, bientôt suivi par les autres professeurs et élèves, à l'exception de Rogue et Ron.  
"**Mr Potter. Dans mon bureau IMMÉDIATEMENT. Je ne vous ai encore pas vu à la bibliothèque pour la recherche que je vous ai demandée, j'ai la très nette impressions que vous sous-estimez le travail à fournir.**" lança-t-il d'un ton glacial avant de se diriger vers son bureau, invitant Harry à le suivre.  
Celui-ci ne réagit pas tout de suite, encore sous le choc de leur entrée.  
Il se tourna vers son partenaire, lui aussi choqué, mais également soulagé. À présent, tout le monde savait, ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière.  
Drago sentait bien que Rogue allait faire une remarque cinglante à son amour, mais il ne savait que faire. Il l'enlaça donc pour le rassurer, lui fit son plus beau sourire pour l'encourager, et le laissa suivre son professeur, inquiet. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, Ron se jeta sur lui en hurlant:  
"**Espèce de SAC À PUSTULES !!! Tu es fier de toi ? Ton manège a bien marché ? Il est tombé en plein dedans !! Tu te prends pour qui ?!! À cause de toi, mon meilleur ami va passer pour un homo', et tout le château va se moquer de lui !! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais j'espère ! N'essaye même pas de l'approcher à nouveau, je ne te laisserai pas anéantir sa réputation !  
**- **Attends ! Ron, calme-toi... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...  
**- **LA FERME SALE VAURIEN !** les frères aînés de Ron, escorté par Neville, étaient redescendus dès qu'ils avaient remarqué que leur cadet ne les avait pas suivis, et Fred venait d'envoyer son poing en plein dans la figure de Drago, fou de rage.  
- **Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser lui faire du mal, tu te trompes, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire !** ajouta Georges avant d'imiter son frère.  
Heureusement, le jeune Malefoy réussit à esquiver à temps, cette fois-ci.  
Abasourdi devant tant de haine, il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, révolté par cette injustice.  
Il n'avait certes jamais été juste et honnête, mais il avait changé... Depuis la nuit dernière, il n'était plus le même, il était tombé amoureux, de Harry, mais personne ne voulait l'entendre...  
Il ne voulait surtout pas se battre avec les amis de son chéri, après tout, ils ne voulaient que le protéger, et prendre la fuite signifierait renier ses sentiments aux yeux des autres, et au contraire, il ne souhaitait que leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort de l'accuser, qu'ils s'aimeraient avec ou sans leur accord, envers et contre tout. Il se laissa donc faire, subissant les coups des jumeaux et les sortilèges de Ron et Neville, en essayant de retenir le flot de larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Harry avait suivi le professeur de potion jusqu'au cachot, _leur_ cachot, et il essuyait à présent le pire sermon de sa vie. Rogue l'accusait de vouloir ridiculiser son protégé, de se moquer de lui, en vue de lui faire payer tous les différends qu'ils avaient eus. Il avait même prévenu Lucius Malefoy de la situation, et qui venait justement d'arriver.  
Un silence étouffant s'établit dans la pièce.  
Lucius et Severus regardaient Harry d'un air tellement méprisant...  
Il essayait de ne pas leur montrer sa détresse, soutenant leur regard, mais l'accumulation de toutes ces émotions devenait incontrôlable. Sa vue fut bientôt brouillée par les larmes qu'il tentait vainement de retenir, sous le regard étonné des deux hommes. Ne sachant plus que dire ou faire, ils sortirent donc de la salle, bien décidé à raisonner à son tour le jeune Malefoy.  
Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, des échos de hurlements furieux leur parvinrent. Harry se rappela alors qu'il avait laissé Drago seul avec Ron... Essuyant ses yeux d'un geste brusque, il se releva et se précipita dans le couloir, suivi par les deux adultes, qui ne comprenaient pas vraiment la raison de cette course folle.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans l'entrée, et restèrent ébahis devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.  
Le jeune blond était recroquevillé à terre, les yeux noyés de pleurs, entourés par les trois Weasley et Neville Londubat qui lui crachaient toutes les insultes possibles et imaginables. Ils s'interrompirent néanmoins en apercevant le père de la victime et leur professeur détesté s'approcher, précédés de Harry.  
Ce dernier se jeta au sol, enlaçant Drago dans une étreinte débordante d'amour, essuyant du bout des doigts les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son vis-à-vis. Ils se relevèrent ensemble, les yeux humides, et main dans la main, restèrent face aux autres.  
Le brun lançant un regard noir à ses camarades de Gryffondor, le blond tenant tête à son père et son ami.  
Attirés par cette nouvelle attraction, les autres élèves étaient redescendus de leur dortoirs, et observaient la scène d'un oeil attentif.  
"**Drago, ça suffit, suis-moi.** commença Lucius de sa voix tranchante.  
- **Je te fais honte ?** lui tint tête son fils  
- **Beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses. J'ai dit : SUIS-MOI.  
**- **Non. Je suis désolé de te faire subir ça, papa, mais personne ne m'empêchera d'aimer Harry.** "  
Ledit jeune homme resta un moment sous le choc. Il s'attendait à ce que Drago se plie aux ordres de son père, et voilà qu'il défendait leur amour... Il serra sa main un peu plus fort pour lui témoigner sa reconnaissance. Cela ne fit qu'encourager le jeune Serpentard à continuer.  
"**Oui, c'est vrai, nous nous sommes toujours haïs, mais ça a changé. Et ça, que vous le vouliez ou non. On n'a pas besoin de votre accord pour être heureux. JE L'AIME, un point c'est tout. Et si tu comptes me demander de choisir entre ma famille et mon amour, sache que c'est lui que je choisirai.**"  
Sur ces derniers mots, ses yeux devinrent humides. Il fixait son père d'un air désolé, mais déteminé. Il avait pris sa décision, il ne reviendrait plus dessus.  
Harry sentait les larmes couler de nouveau sur son visage, ému par cette si belle preuve d'amour.  
Les professeurs restant à Pouddlard avaient rejoint la masse curieuse des élèves.  
Dumbledore observait attentivement la scène, le visage impassible.  
Finalement, les deux adolescents se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, et s'embrassèrent timidement, se serrant l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte indestructible.  
Lucius et Rogue, vaincus par la tendresse infinie que dégageait ce couple, restèrent un moment immobiles, puis applaudirent lentement, bientôt suivis par la plupart des élèves et desprofesseurs.  
Albus Dumbledore congédia tout le monde, et lorsque les deux jeunes hommes se détachèrent, il les invita à le suivre dans son bureau.  
Il traversèrent le passage caché menant au bureau du directeur, et prirent place en face de lui.  
"**Bien. Je ne vais pas vous retenir longtemps, j'aimerais seulement vous faire part de ma profonde admiration. Vous avez fait preuve d'audace et de courage, et vous avez réussi à imposer ce que vous revendiquiez. Vous avez eu parfaitement raison. J'ignore quelles sont les raisons de ce brusque changement d'attitude l'un envers l'autre, et je ne veux pas les connaître, mais vous êtes la peuve vivante que le bien vient toujours à bout du mal : l'amour a eu raison de la haine.  
Ne vous souciez pas de ce que pensent les autres de votre relation, vous avez sûrement toutes les personnes présentes aujourd'hui au château de votre côté, mais lorsque les vacanciers reviendront, ce ne sera pas forcément le cas... Il vous faudra être forts.  
Et n'oubliez pas : la persévérence vous aidera.**"  
Son bref discours achevé, il se leva, leur indiquant qu'il était temps pour eux de redescendre.  
D'un même élan, ils se jetèrent tous les deux dans les bras du directeur, étonné et ému par leur profonde reconnaissance.

Les semaines suivantes se passèrent sans incidents.  
Les Gryffondor s'étaient excusés auprès de Harry et Drago, regrettant leurs gestes, mais ne l'aimaient pas pour autant. Ils avaient seulement compris qu'ils ne pouvaient rien contre leur amour.  
Les autres élèves faisaient comme si de rien n'était, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.  
Les professeurs d'abord choqués, avaient été raisonnés par Dumbledore, et suivait son exemple.

Quant à Lucius Malefoy, il avait avoué à son fils qu'il était fier de lui : même si lui, il continuait de haïr le jeune Potter, le fait que son fils ait osé tenir tête aux élèves et professeurs présents lors de l'incident l'avait profondément touché. Rogue était du même avis, précisant toutefois d'un air dégouté qu'il aurait pu trouver un autre prince charmant.

Lorsque le jour de reprise des cours arriva, la nouvelle s'était déjà répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Les élèves en parlèrent pendant quelques jours, puis ils s'habituèrent à les voir ensemble, s'embrassant ou se tenant par la main, et ils n'y firent même plus attention.

Par une belle soirée d'été, les feux d'artifices illuminaient le ciel noir. C'était un jour de fête, la Grande Salle était comblée. Les discussions multiples et les éclats de rire raisonnaient sous l'immense voûte du plafond. Gryffondor avait encore une fois reçu le trophée des Quatre Maisons, au grand damn des Serpentard.  
Il ne manquait que deux personnes au banquet de fin d'année.

Harry et Drago était enlacés au bord du lac, profitant pleinement de leurs derniers instants d'intimité.  
Le lendemain matin, ils devraient faire leurs valises et rentrer chez eux. Ils ne se verraient plus pendant deux longs mois de vacances.  
Harry s'était allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés, comme pour s'imprégner de la douceur de cette soirée.  
"**Promets-moi que tu m'écriras.**" Il avait rouvert ses yeux, et regardait l'ombre au-dessus de lui avec espoir.  
Drago esquissa un sourire et le regarda malicieusement. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, se pencha et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres.  
"**Je te le promets. Je t'aime.**" Rassuré, Harry se releva, fit tomber le jeune à la renverse, et se répandit en caresses sur son corps. Son vis-à-vis frissonna au contact de ses mains froides sur la tiédeur de sa peau.  
Ils ôtèrent leur chemise malgré la fraîcheur de cette soirée, et se câlinèrent durant une bonne partie de la nuit, se réchauffant à la chaleur de leurs corps, avant de s'endormir, serrés l'un contre l'autre, silhouettes minces et fragiles, seules dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Thanks for the reading ! :) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reviews ??


End file.
